


(not) a morning person

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:56:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Maybe it wasn't the pre-Christmas Christmas morning he'd planned out in his head, but, as it always was with these two amazing, loveable boys, the reality was so much better than what he'd imagined
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Jeff/Nick the Warbler, Nick Duval/Kurt Hummel/Jeff Sterling
Series: Lav's Soft Holiday Gift Fics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1580710
Comments: 10
Kudos: 64





	(not) a morning person

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elle_delajoie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Selfish](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565164) by [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion). 



Kurt walked as quietly as possible, slippered feet barely making a sound as he tiptoed down the dorm's hall. Silently, he made his way up the stairs to where most of the senior rooms were—because of the circumstances surrounding his transfer the year before, he had been given another private room at the start of this year—and he kept his eyes out for any hall monitors as he slowly crept up the stairs.

_ So far so good, _ Kurt thought, doing his best to ensure his bag full of gifts didn't make any noise as he made it to the fourth-floor landing and started down the long hallway. These rooms were familiar, and he knew almost every room assignment up here. He spent  _ much _ more time on the fourth floor than he did on the second, only going downstairs minutes before curfew was enacted.

It was the fourth door on the right that he finally stopped in front of, a grin pulling up his lips as he took the spare key he absolutely should not have—he was friends with a few people in high places, he liked to think—out of his pyjama-pants pocket and, as silently as he could manage, unlocked the door. He slowly pushed it open, pulling the doorknob up to stop the creak it always made, and then closed it just as quietly behind him.

_ Mission Accomplished. _ Oh dear, he was beginning to sound like Jeff. Clearly he was spending too much time watching the blonde boy play video games if he was thinking things like  _ mission accomplished. _ Not that Kurt was complaining, since watching Jeff play video games usually meant he got to curl up with Nick, cuddling together as they cheered their third on.

Kurt placed his bag of gifts gently on the unused bed before slowly tiptoeing across the room to where his boyfriends were curled together tightly. He rolled his eyes fondly, even as his heart ached. The paperwork for his room transfer had already been put in, and he knew that in only three short weeks, he would be moving up to this room with them. The dorming board had been  _ very _ firm on not letting him move rooms midway through the semester, but with the change of terms, he would be able to move up into this room.

They were all excited, but Kurt more than either of them. It wasn't...jealousy, per se, what he felt each night he had to go back to his dorm alone knowing that Jeff and Nick would have hours together that he wasn't able to be a part of it. It was more of a longing—he didn't begrudge that they got to spend the night together, every night, he just wished he was with them.

And soon he would be. Smiling, Kurt took two more steps until he was right beside their bed, looking down at his two sleeping boyfriends with a growing grin before he pounced.

“Merry Christmas!” Kurt whisper-yelled, grinning widely as he bounced on top of the two boys, clapping his hands together as he used the momentum to keep bouncing, doing his best to keep his knees on the mattress and away from any squishy bits.

The ruckus he was making had his two sleepy boyfriends slowly waking up. Nick was  _ adorable _ in the morning, cheeks flushed and pressed with sheet lines, eyes bleary as he slowly blinked himself into awareness. Jeff was equally adorable, his hair sticking up in a million different directions and a little bit of drool clinging to his chin.

Sometimes, Kurt found himself comparing what he  _ used _ to think having a boyfriend would be like to what the reality of dating two sweet, endearing boys was really like, and found the reality was  _ always _ better than what he'd imagined.

“C'mon wake up!” Kurt said excitedly, shaking the two lumps under him to speed their awakening, too excited to let them come to on their own when they were taking  _ this _ long to do so. It was already seven!

“K?” Nick asked him sleepily, reaching out a hand that Kurt took immediately to twine their fingers together. Then he pulled his hand up to kiss his boyfriend's knuckles, which caused a sweet smile to steal over Nick's face. “Mhm, good morning, baby.”

The endearment made him feel warm, even after a year of being together. He smiled and leaned down for a quick morning peck, letting Nick deepen it just a little before pulling back and getting things back on track. “C'mon, up and at 'em! There are presents to open and carols to sing and hot chocolate to drink!”

“Wha—” Jeff trailed off into a snore. Kurt hmphed, frowning at Jeff and then punching his boyfriend in the hip. “Hey!”

“Hello to you too, sleepyhead,” Kurt said with a sweet smile, leaning down for a kiss before Jeff could start protesting the rude awakening. Kurt grinned into it, using his free hand to smooth some of Jeff's hair back from his forehead. “Good morning, boys.”

“Morning, K,” Nick greeted happily. When Kurt sat back, Nick was smiling at him sweetly. Kurt couldn't help but grin back, even when he asked, “What are you doing in here so early?”

“Well, I know it's not Christmas, but I won't see you two on the actual day,” Kurt said quietly, running his thumbnail over the length of his index finger in a bout of nerves, “and even if we manage to meet up over the break, I wanted to do this just the three of us.”

“And  _ 'this' _ is waking us up before the sun?” Jeff grumbled, absolutely  _ not _ a morning person.

Kurt tried for a smile and found it felt strained, worried, as he was sometimes, that his enthusiasm was just coming off as an annoyance. He  _ had _ woken them up, after all, and Kurt knew Jeff liked being able to sleep in on Saturdays. Then Kurt had ruined that just because he wanted them to them go open the gifts he got.

“Ignore mister grumpy head over here,” Nick told him pointedly, sending a look to Jeff. “You said something about presents?”

“I'll make you a deal,” Jeff muttered, rolling onto his side and tucking his arm under his pillow as he peered up at Kurt through one half-open eye. “If you get down here and cuddle for half an hour, I'll happily do  _ whatever _ you want us to do today without a single complaint.”

“Really?” he asked, worrying his bottom lip.

“Really, babe,” Jeff told him, and his voice was soft when he said, “it's really cute that you're so excited for Christmas, but it is  _ way _ too early for me.” He squeezed Kurt's thigh comfortingly, rubbing circles into his pyjama-pants with his thumb. “I'm really excited about what you have planned for us, just let me sleep a little more?”

He could tell that Jeff felt bad, and Kurt took the offering for what it was—an apology for being so grumpy in the mornings. It wasn't Jeff's fault that he wasn't a morning person, after all, and it wasn't like Kurt was going to turn down a whole half-hour of bed cuddles. So with a grin, he didn't waste another moment before snuggling down on the bed between the two of them. Nick wrapped himself around Kurt's back like a cuddly koala, twinging their legs together, and Jeff gave him a sweet kiss as he pushed his leg into their pile of limbs.

“Half an hour,” Kurt whispered against his lips, squeezing Jeff's hand between their bodies. Jeff mumbled something, but when Kurt pulled back he was already asleep.

He heard Nick's breath even out behind him and—maybe it wasn't the pre-Christmas Christmas morning he'd planned out in his head, but, as it always was with these two amazing, lovable boys, the reality was so much better than what he'd imagined.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!  
> comments and kudos are much appreciated!


End file.
